The Rise Of Desertclan: Eaglekit's Quest
by Grandmaster-Apple
Summary: After a Fight between the 2 leaders of Windclan, Pyrostar, original leader of Windclan, drives out Sandstar and the rest of her clanmates out. They form together to create Desertclan. But after Eaglepaw, a new apprentice gets a dream from Starclan, he learns that Desertclan is on the verge of being torn apart, and he is the only one that can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Hello, Hello. My name is the MegaMunchkin here with another warriors fanfiction. It's been a while due to the fact that I had a serious case of writer's block. But I got an idea, so I hope you like it.

"Eaglekit, stay in the nursery," Duskfur shouted at the adventurous kit as he wandered towards the camp entrance. Duskfur ran over to him, grabbed him by the scruff and took him back to the nursery.

"Mom, stop it. I want to see the forest." Eaglekit complained, squirming to break free of her grip.

"You're to young to go into the forest yet, plus, with all the tension with our clan having 2 leaders instead of 1, war could break out at any time, and what would happen if you got caught in the middle of it," Duskfur explained.

"But I'm almost an apprentice," Eaglekit argued back.

"Almost doesn't mean you are," Duskfur stated. Eaglekit looked up at her.

"Don't worry though, you'll be an apprentice soon enough," Duskfur said sympathetically.

*#*#*#*

Eaglekit woke up early the next morning to the sound of shouting from the leaders den. He tiptoed out of the nursery to see what was going on.

"Pyrostar, if you think that I should be demoted to deputy, then you are dead wrong," One leader shouted.

"Well you have no reason to argue. I was the original leader of Windclan, so you either go down to deputy or take your cats and leave this clan forever." Pyrostar shouted back. There was a moment of silence, then a flurry of clawing and screeching sounded from den. Pyrostar and Sandstar rolled out of the den, locked together in full-out, hand to hand combat. They rolled around on the ground, clawing and spitting. A couple warriors ran over to the 2 grappling cats. One of which Eaglekit knew as the deputy, Stormtalon, who had saved him from drowning in a river. Once they were split apart, Pyrostar looked at Sandstar, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Get out of my clan, along with all of you're mouse-brained cats before I rip you fur off." Pyrostar said shakily.

"I'd like to see you try," Sandstar taunted.

"Don't play games with me Sandstar, we may both be leaders, but only I have the 9 lives that Starclan gives to leaders," Pyrostar spat back. All the sudden, Sandstar looked a bit nervous.

"Fine, we don't need your clan. We can make our own." Sandstar.

"Well, if any of your cats from your "clan" cross our border, I'll let my warriors rip out you fur and scratch out your eye's," Pyrostar said, and without another word, he stormed back into the den.


	2. Chapter 2

Question of the day: Why did it take so long to update

Answer: I have no reply for that question

"Mama, where are we going," Eaglekit heard the younger kits wail feebly to there mothers. Meanwhile he kept busy listening to the youngest elder, Nightwing, tell him about the battle between the band of rogues that had stole the kits from all 4 clans. They raised the kits to be ruthless killers, with no respect for the warrior code.

"And then the rogues led the grown-up warriors in a battle against the clans, taking the name of The Tribe of Blood," Nightwing said.

"But why did they want to attack the clans?" Eaglekit asked.

"Well, the three cats, Frostfire, Redstorm and Grasswing, were once part of the clans. They were framed for the murder of the previous leader of Thunderclan. The clan drove them out, but the cats swore revenge on the clans. They sneaked into the clan in the middle of the night, they killed the night guards and one of the queens they took all of the kits but one."

"Who was the one kit?" Eaglekit asked.

"The kit was me. When I was young, I never liked sleeping, and I stayed up late into the night. I saw the cats sneak into the clan. I woke up my mother and told her what was happening. She woke up the rest of the queens, and told them that they were being invaded. We were about to evacuate the nursery when the warriors reached us. They killed my sister, and..."

"And who," Eaglekit said.

"They killed you grandmother," Nightwing said, sadness clouding in her eyes. "I always loved your grandma. She was always nice and caring. And whenever there was something I didn'tlike happening, she would comfort me."

"Why didn't your mother comfort you," Eaglekit asked. The same sadness filled her eyes.

"My mother died shortly after I was born." Nightwing replied. Nightwing opened her mouth to say something else but Sandstar called a clan meeting.

"Gather around," She yowled.

"As you know, Windclan has driven us out of there clan. We may be d

defeated in there eyes, but we are still strong. We shall settle in the forest as Desertclan, regardless of what the other clans think." She said. A pang of envy hit Eaglekit. What would there warrior ancestors think if we just came up and made a new clan without there approval. As if Sandstar had read his mind, she continued.

"Some of you might think that our warrior ancestors will frown upon us for making a new clan, but I had a dream from Starclan. They approved of a new clan." She said. "And just because we are a new clan, doesn't mean we won't go to gatherings. We will. We will have a medicine cat, a leader and a deputy. We will interpret dreams and join battles. We will, because we are Desertclan" She practically yowled the last words. All the cats joined as they chanted the new name. A Eaglekit thought to himself, _Is Desertclan really part of the clans._


	3. Chapter 3

Question Of the Day: Why was Sandstar a boy in the first chapter but a girl in the 2nd

Answer: _She_ was intended to be a _She_, but _I_ had a hardcore derp and ended up writing _He_ instead of _She._

Bonus question: Why did I italicize all the pronouns

Answer: Why don't you take a guess and ill tell you next time

Cats of Desertclan, gather around for a meeting. Eaglekit got up as he heard Sandstar yowl the words used for to many moons to count to call up a meeting. After the last few cats had made it closer, she started talking again. "Today is a wonderful day for Desertclan, because not only have we found theg territory we have been looking for, but we will start our clan with new warriors. First off, Wildpaw, Hawkpaw, Rainpaw, Mosspaw and Icepaw. Come up to join me." Eaglekit looked over at the 5 apprentices, they were trying to control, but it was obvious they were shaking with excitement. When they reached Sandstar, She looked at Hawkpaw, motioning to come up, then started talking again.

"I, Sandstar, Leader of Desertclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, an I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She said the ancient words like she thought of them.

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She asked him. Without hesitation, he replied.

"I do,"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hawkwing. Starclan honers you wisdom and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Desertclan." She finished. Then she rested her muzzle on his head. He obediently licked her shoulder. Then Sandstar continued for the next 4, giving Wildpaw the name Wildheart, Rainpaw the name Rainfeather, Mosspaw the name Mossfur and Icepaw the name Iceheart. Then she spoke up again.

"It has also come to my attention that it's about time we add a new apprentice to our clan." She said. Excitement flared in his chest.

"Eaglekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you wiill be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Snakefang, I hope Snakefang will pass down all he knows on to you." She said. Then she called up Snakefang.

"Snakefang, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Bouncetail, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and wise. You will be the mentor of Eaglepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Eaglepaw." She said. She touched noses with Eaglepaw. He thought he would be overjoyed that he was an apprentice. But something felt wrong. Something felt empty, like Starclan hadn't been present in the ceremony. He pushed the feeling aside and went to join his mother.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

The night after Eaglepaws vigil left him restless. He woke up in an open part of the forest. A long path stretched on for ages. He looked down it when he was startled by a voice.

"Welcome Eaglepaw. I have been waiting to talk to you." Eaglepaw spun around to see a small, white she-cat sitting at the other end of the clearing.

"Who are you," Eaglekit said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I am Brightwing," The she-cat said. The name seemed to ring in Eaglepaws head, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Don't worry," Brightwing said. "If you want to know who I am, I'll tell you. I am your grandmother. I'm sure Nightwing told you lots about me." Eaglepaw's eyes widened. He thought that Starclan cats only visited Leaders and Medicine cats in dreams. Not just regular apprentices.

"I don't have much time to explain," She said, her voice suddenly urgent. "Listen, Desertclan is in danger of being torn apart."

"Torn apart by what?" Eaglepaw asked.

"You will learn when the time is right." Brightwing said.

"But what will I able to do if I don't know what the danger is." Eaglepaw said, urgency filling his voice.

"You will know what to do. You'll know what to do, because you aren't like the other cats. Your special." Brightwing said. Eaglepaw opened his mouth to protest, but Brightwing had disappeared, leaving him in alone in the darkening clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Question of the day: What's 2+2

Answer: 5

Im gonna give you guys another chapter to think of the answer of the bonus question

_Eaglepaw woke up the next morning_ to the sound of thunder booming through the forest. He saw the shadow of a figure walking towards the unfinished apprentice den. As it got closer, Eaglepaw realized it was Frostwing, the new clan deputy.

"Eaglepaw, your going to set the border's with us." She said softly, attempting not to wake Whitepaw. Eaglepaw got up, stretched out his legs and followed Frostwing outside. The other cats in the patrol were Thistlefur, Snowfur and Appleclaw. They headed out to along the forest, leaving scent marks here and there. There was a flash of lightning, and Eaglepaw noticed an outline of a cat, glaring at him from the far trees. He decided he was going to check it out, but he couldn't just leave the other cats behind. How would he explain what happened. If he told the truth then they would think he was crazy, so he decided to say he was going to go hunting.

"Can I go hunting, I'm really hungry," Eaglepaw asked Frostwing. Frostwing looked over at Appleclaw and Snowfur. They muttered a few words that Eaglepaw couldn't here. Then Frostwing spoke.

"I guess you can go, but do you want one of us to help you?" She said, uncertainty in her voice.

"No, I'm good on my own," Eaglepaw said.

"I guess it's okay, but hurry before the storm get's worse." Frostwing finished. Eaglepaw quickly nodded and padded back to the place where he saw the cat. When he knew that the other cats were out of hearing range, he spoke.

"Who's there." He said. There was a snicker. Eaglepaw looked around cautiously. Then, a voice came from the bushes.

"My, my. You must be the new apprentice Eaglepaw. I could tell. You usually learn not to call out if you see a dangerous cat." The voice said.

"Who are you." Eaglepaw said.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm Scourge. You may know me, the one that killed Tigerstar." Scourge said.

"How are you talking to me. I thought that a cat that didn't believe in Starclan wouldn't become a spirit." Eaglepaw said.

"Starclan," Scourge said, his words filled with disgust. "Starclan are for the weak. The ones who couldn't care for themselves."

"Your lying." Eaglepaw shouted at him.

"The Dark Forest is for the cat's that did little things that were bad, like murder or raiding." Scourge continued, saying it like he hadn't heard Eaglepaws shout.

"But then," He continued. "Then, there is the Corrupt Forest, where those who did truly evil things go."

"Why do you want me. Why do you care about me." Eaglepaw said, trying to sound confident.

"We want you dead." He replied. "You have the power to tear apart the very balance of the Corrupt Forest. We can't let you do that. Think of this as a warning." Scourge finished, then he unsheathed his claws and raked one down Eaglepaws shoulder. He winced, pain spreading through his body like wild fire. Then Scourge said one last thing.

"Remember your clan. Remember your friends. Remember your family, because soon enough, you won't ever see them again."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Hello, Hello, My name is the MEGAMUNCHKIN! And I'm back with the next chapter of The Rise of Desertclan. If you like this series, you might also want to check out an upcoming story called The Endless Leaf-Bare. It's a story about a prophecy depicting... you know what, just read it. Anyway, lets get going shall we.

The last of Scourge's words scared and confused Eaglepaw. _Remember your clan. Remember your friends, Remember your family, because soon enough, you won't ever see them again._ The cause of the confusion was wether or not it was a prophecy, where it was destined to happen, or if it was a promise, where if he thought carefully, it could be avoided. He ignored the thought and then the pain came back. He headed back to the group and continued to help set the borders. At that moment he suddenly realized how lucky he was. He was the only apprentice that was helping with the making of the territory. All of the worries about what scourge said washed away like the water in a river. After they finished setting the border they headed back to camp. Frostwing walked over to him.

"You've done well today. Go get something and rest up. You on the hunting patrol next sunrise." He said. Then he walked to the leaders den to inform Sandstar that they had finished the border patrol. Eaglepaw took a fat mouse from the pile and teared into it hungrily. The mouse felt nice in his stomach. Then he went to the apprentices den to get some rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eaglepaw woke up the next morning when he felt something push into his stomach. Drowsily, he got up and stretched out his legs. He joined the rest of the hunting patrol outside of the den. It consisted of him, Flowerpaw, Stormclaw, Boulderpelt and Mossclaw. They headed out of the camp. During the middle of the hunting patrol they passed a rocky hill. He kept walking but was suddenly dragged forward by his scruff. He looked back to see a boulder the size of a badger roll past him and into the river. When he looked up towards where the boulder had come from he saw to gleaming eyes. They were showing a slight sign of disappointment but the smile on his face told him he wasn't discouraged in the slightest. Then he heard a voice in his ear. "Shameful, good thing that was just the warm up." The words sent a chill up his spine and he sped up to reach the group.

I know, I know, it was a short chapter but that was all I had planned for now. Until the next chapter, happy reading.


End file.
